They Know
by Wolftitangodslayer
Summary: Its a normal day for Godou in school, until his darkest secret is espouse in class. Does contain some spoilers for Spoils of War.


**This is a one shot that was tiled something difference, but when I wrought this down, I forgot to wright down the notes for what this story was about, so now this story is a one shot that does contain some spoilers to Spoils of War. So enjoy. I have this bad habit of righting something down, forget about it for weeks to mounts, before I find it again and can't remember why I wrought this down. I do apologizing to you readers for an bad spelling and grammar that show up. Mostly do to the fact that my Beta reader how has been with no Internet scenes July, and probably wont for a while do to veracious problems that I will not tell you about. That's why "_S__POILS OF WAR_" is having some of its problems with grammar, plus I just suck that bad.**

**I do not own Campione, that right belongs to its righter. **

**Chapter 1**

Kusanagi Godou side as a blond beauty kept trying to pull him out of the class room, by his right arm. "Come on Godou. Lets ear our lunch in the courtyard." The blond beauty then turned to looked at a girl with long silver hair in a ponytail sitting on the other side of Godou. "You can join us to Liliana, but you'll only be in the way of Godou and my love."

Before the silver hair knight could speak back, Godou swiftly shot up and swung the blond girl so she was next to Liliana. "Erica, we are going to eat lunch with the others on the roof, so please stop spewing nonsense about how where in love, or I'll ask your uncle to send you to work for a certain sword swinging idiot." Godou said as he study Erica's face. A very devilish smile appeared on her face. Feeling quite unease, Godou turned to Liliana next, "Would you be so kind to get Yuri, and let her know that were having lunch on the roof as usual."

"A course." Liliana said with a bow. She took a steps toured the door when Erica started to speak, tears running down her face as she covered it with her hands.

"How can you say that, after I gave you my body not once but twelve times, you mean to tell me you've been playing with my feelings the hole time, and now you toss me aside to find your self a new girl to entertain you're self with. You told me all those sweet words before you took my purity that night in Rome. You dazzle me with yore smile, and that fancy dinner, before taking me back to your room muttering sweet words in my ears." By now Erica is own her knees, head in hands. "You where quite the beast that night. It was my first time seeing something that big, and the way you used it. It felt like the room was shaking."

"Twelve times? When did you get one up on me." Said the silver hair knight, her arms where cross, and she looked like she was pondering something. At this point the hole male population in the class was ready to kill Godou as tears of blood ran down there face. They where not ready for the next blow that she was about to give them. And the girls eyes where huge orbs as they looked at Godou with a number of emotions in there eyes, but where hard to tell at that secant. "So if what you say is true Erica, then that means Athena is in first place with seventeen times, Yuri in secant with fifteen times, then you with twelve time, me with a eleven times, Ena and Lucretia are tide with eight times, Anna, Karen, and the others are at about four or five."

Erica stopped her fake tears as she looked at Liliana. "When did Yuri get so high?"

"It was that time that you and Liliana returned to Italy to deal with that meeting with..." Shaking his head, Godou shot both girls an angry look as he glanced at the males how where now on there knees with there head in there hands as they continued crying blood, muttering something about how unfair the world is. All the girls and the teacher, looked liked there where eying an animal, but there gases also held the look of a predator. Witch was making him uneasy."We a greed to never mentioned this topic at school. And why are you keeping track of that In the first place."

"How agreed to what, and track of what?" Asked a voice from the door. Every head in the room turned to see two girls, Yuri Mariya, as she brushed a strand of chestnut hair out of her face. The other Shizuka Kusanagi, Godou's little sister. Both looked confused as they took in all the students faces.

One male that sat close to the door stood up and approached Yuri. "Tell us it's not true that you slept with Godou fifteen times?"

"H-H-H-How do you know about that?"Yuri asked as her face turned red, and she looked about to faint. "Erica how could you start talking about something like that in the middle of class."

"Godou was the one bragging about it." Someone in the back of the class room yelled.

"We must stop the beast named Kusanagi Godou before he sinks his fangs in any more girls." Yelled three males, standing on there desk, with bags coving there faces. "My fellow men, we must depose of Godou. If we don't are fair maidens will be consumed by this demon. For all men with out Girlfriends."

"For All Men With Out Girlfriends" yelled ever male student as they rush Godou as a mob.

Erica, Liliana, Yuri, and Shizuka blinked as all boys ran by with Godou held up in the air. He was tied up and gaged. Looking at each other, the girls luffed as Yuri ran to save Godou. Erica and Liliana soon surrounded by the female population of the class, all asking questions about there times with Godou.

All the males that where drawing Godou away froze as they felt a chill run down there backs. It felt like even more girls where falling for Godou. Panicky, they started running around, throwing out ways they could make Godou suffer. Not realizing the person in question was being untied, by Yuri. The three mask men where trying to calm there brothers down when they saw Godou pick up Yuri and start running with her in his arms. "After the enemy of all single men. Do not a low him to flea."

Godou rounded a corner, running past a beautiful girl with long lustrous silver hair. She seamed to pout when her eyes landed on Yuri. She calmly rounded the corner and faced the charging mob of students.

Every male student froze as they looked at the beauty in front of them. They took in her slender figure, with her long smooth legs, and delicate slim arms. Her fingers held well cared for nails that where covered in gold nail palish. She looked to be fifteen or sixteen, with long lashes, rosy cheeks, and cherry lips. She was dress in a maid outfit that did not seam to looked out of place on her. A black leather caller with a metal ring was rapped around her neck. The girl gaze was cold as she looked them over. "You will not harm our master."

Another girl slightly smaller looking to be no more then thirteen or fourteen, was beautiful as an angle, was all so dress in a maid outfit with a matching caller. Her black eyes seamed to look right into there very souls. "Do you want to do the owners or shall I?"

"How are you beautiful ladies?" Asked the leaders of the mob.

"We are the servants of are Lord Kusanagi." Said the beauty as she started chanting her spell words to turn them into animals.

"And you shall pay for trying to hurt are master." Said the small angle as she started releasing her divine energy.

"You can't kill them Circe, Athena." Liliana said as she seamed to appear out of thin air. "Just give them enough to make them never want to challenged our lord again."

"Your no fun." Circe said "I was going to turn them all into swine, so we have plenty of..." All three girls froze. For some reason, they felt that there unease. With out looking at each other they took off running. Soon they ran into Erica and Shizuka how both looked like they felt it to.

Why el Circe and Athena had been dealing with the angry mob, Godou and Yuri had arrived at the tea clubroom. Panting slightly from his long run, Godou place Yuri gently on the ground.

"Are you all right Godou?"

"I thought I was done for this time." Godou said as he listened for sound of pursuers. "How about you."

"I'm fine, but you should rest Godou." Yuri said as she patted the spot next to her.

Sitting down next to Yuri, Godou let out a sigh as he rest his back agents the wall. He then raps his arms around the Hime-miko wast as he pulled her closer. "Thank you for saving me."

Blushing as she looks up into Godou eyes, Yuri tries tell him he didn't need to thank her. But the words dies on her lips as she stares at Godou. "Godou..."

"Yuri"

(**Start of Lemon**)

The two teen continue to look at each other as there lips slowly come to gather. Both are lost in the moment, that nether have realizing that they are now standing. Godou hands are pulling Yuri shirt up, as she is trying to undo his shirt, there lips never leave each others. Soon Godou has Yuri pined against the wall as he spreads her thighs with his knee. Yuri nails slowly dig into Godou's back as he starts kissing down her neck. One hand idly plays with a gold tattoo in her belly. A picture of the Youth, with gold wings spread out behind it, a black scythe running diagonal right to left, and a black sword running diagonal left to right. His mark to say this woman belongs to me and only me. With this mark Yuri is protected and can use some of his authorities

Soon Godou is don playing with Yuri neck, he starts to slowly kissing his way down her chess, before he starts playing with his sensitive mounds

(**End of Lemon**)

Erica and the others stand outside of the clubroom doors. The barrier that Circe had stuck up was keeping people away. The sound of the rooms to occupants could be herd loud and clear. "This pots Athena at first place with seventeen times, Yuri in secant with sixteen times, then you..." Liliana started to say only to be cut off by Erica.

"I don't car what her number is."

All of them could see that Erica was angry that she was in third. But no one would say anything on the grounds that they wonted to live.

"Harder Godou."

"Let me in there." Erica yelled as she waved her sword around. Liliana, Circe, Athena, and Ena, (who arrived at school to join lunch with the others), where holding her back, as Shizuka looked stuck trying to decide if she should help Erica or the others.

"Yuri!"

"Let me in there." Shizuka yelled as Circe helled her back.

With every noise that the two lovers maid, Liliana, Circe, Athena and Ena, thought about letting Erica and Shizuka go in there. The only thing stopping them was the fact that if they did let them go in there, that would a lauded the others the right to go and stop them when they where with Godou.

Some where in the Chines mountains, a young woman going by Luo Hao was meditating al as sudden felt an unease take over her. The very same unease to take her ninety nine times all ready. Where is her disciple? She needed to know what was going own with Godou.

A red head woman was sitting in her study, reading a romance novel. The lights of L.A. could be seen throw the windows of her house in the distance. She was just getting to the good part when a formerly unease hit her. "Godou you Idiot." She muttered as she took another sip of her bear.

** The mark on Yuri is also on all of his girls, but I won't go into how she got it, until I get to that part in Spoils of War.**


End file.
